The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Many current systems utilize applications within the system to perform one or more actions. Unfortunately, techniques for creating such applications have been associated with various limitations. Just by way of example, many current application development techniques may allow access to secure system data and may therefore be restricted only to providers of system resources. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques for conditionally performing garbage collection.